


Freshly Baked

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [12]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Set in the future, Levi returns from a short tour to find his girls baking cookies.
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Freshly Baked

“Daddy!” Lily cheered. She rushed toward him as he entered into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him. Her flour-coated fingers left their mark on the back of his shirt. “We missed you so much. Well, mom missed you more, but I still missed you, too.” 

“I missed you, too, Rocket.” Levi pulled his stepdaughter closer, savoring her hug. He had just returned from a 10 day tour. He was happy his career was finally going well, but leaving his family was always the hardest part. “Did you do what I asked?”

“Every night, just like you said.” She smiled proudly. 

“Good girl.” He kissed the top of her head. His attention shifted toward Laura and the assortment of freshly baked cookies on the counter. “What do we have here?”

“Mommy and I are making cookies for the bake sale,” Lily offered, hopping up on a stool and returning to measuring ingredients for the next batch. 

Laura slapped his hand away before he could take one of the tasty treats already baked and plated. He challenged her gaze momentarily but reluctantly resigned, knowing she would win. No one could beat the mom-stare. Not even him. 

He changed targets, moving to the other side of the island. He enveloped Laura in his arms, holding her warmly. Her back pressed against his chest. His hands settled on her swollen stomach. The delicious scents filling the kitchen from the baking were nothing compared with her. He buried his face in her dark hair, breathing in the honey and almond notes of her shampoo that now felt like home. His low gravelly voice vibrated in her ear, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” 

She smiled leaning into him. It hadn’t even been two weeks but it didn’t stop her from feeling like a piece of her was missing while he was gone. 

“How’s our little sprout?” His fingers tenderly caressed her stomach.

“He missed his dad… so did his mom.” Laura traced his arms, settling her hands over his. It had always been her and Lily on their own, she had never imagined there was room in their life for more. “Lily made sure to play your songs for him every night. It was very sweet.” 

Levi brushed a kiss on her shoulder. 

If it weren’t for the ding of the timer signaling the next batch of cookies needed to come out, she would have been content to stay in his arms for a while longer.

“Let me get them. Lily and I can finish up.” Before she could protest, he reached for the oven mitt and lifted the tray of hot oatmeal raisin cookies out of the oven. His words grew louder now, no longer meant just for her, “We got this right, Rocket?”

She nodded in agreement. “This is the last batch anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Laura cradled her stomach with one hand, the other settling on her lower back. 

“Positive! Go rest on the couch. If you’re a good listener, we’ll even bring you a cookie to try,” he teased. 

“And some hot chocolate?” Lily suggested with a lilt in her voice. 

“And hot chocolate,” He agreed, narrowing his eyes slightly at Lily. “For the both of you.”

Lily pumped her fist in victory.

“I’ll have tea, instead. Please and thank you.” 

“You got it. Now go rest, for me.” 

Laura kissed his cheek, before taking her leave, thankful for the opportunity to get off her swollen feet. She paused just for a moment in the entryway for the kitchen watching how easily Levi and Lily fell into sync together. She felt the baby kick at the sound of their shared laughter. “I know, I love them too.”


End file.
